


fucking baby【中】（丸雏）

by yuyu940



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	fucking baby【中】（丸雏）

村上自己的皮肤是微凉的。相比小时候，现在的他反而更怕冷一些。当然，他的冷不仅仅是因为没穿衣服暴露在空气中。人在处于紧张或恐惧的时候，体温也会下降。

丸山将他打横抱起进了浴室，完全光裸的他。

村上不知道是赤裸裸的坦诚在他人面前让他感到羞耻些，抑或是被另一个同性用这种方式抱在怀里更耻辱一些。当二者重叠时，只让人想挖个深不见底的洞快快钻进去。

丸山搂住他，让他坐在白瓷浴缸的边缘上，然后抓起他一只手，探进水里面。指尖搅碎了平静的水面，虽然他无法动弹，但别的感知能力还是有的。这温度稍热了些。

“水温合适吗？因为第一次和信酱洗澡，不知道你用多少温度的水。”丸山斜斜地仰起头看他，只见对方一双眼眼巴巴地注视着自己，嘴巴抿起来，似乎根本没打算要回答。

就算是一句话，他也不想和把自己脱光的变态说话。

丸山挑挑眼角，忽然松手，让他整个人跌进水里。

背脊磕在了浴缸的边缘。  
手和脚也是，撞了上去。不知道具体碰到了什么地方，总而言之哪里都痛。

过热的水笼罩着他，让村上感觉自己似乎在瞬间爬进了一个正运作中的微波炉里面。热水毫无防备地从嘴巴、鼻腔、眼睛和耳朵钻了进来。他下意识地想呼吸，却是冷不及防又从鼻子抽入了好多烫人的水。明明想挣扎却又怎么都动不了，他知道自己哭了，那些泪水从眼角渗出来，迅速地和别的水融为一体。

透过朦朦胧胧的玫红色水面，看见了丸山那张没有在笑的脸。

被人抓住腋下从水里捞起来的时候，村上仿佛还能感觉到眼睛流出来的液体。  
他能分辨出，哪些是洗澡水，哪些是自己的眼泪。

头发全被打湿后，重了许多，全部都贴着脑袋。  
即便逃离那种让人窒息的热，可皮肤上的热度似乎不会散去一般，萦绕在深层。  
眼、耳、口、鼻哪里都不舒服，村上闭着眼睛一声接一声地咳嗽着，但是身体里这里和那里管道仿佛仍被堵塞一样让人觉得不适。

一旁的丸山一手坚定地抓着他，另一只手温柔地在他背脊自上往下一下一下地扫着。  
待他咳嗽声渐渐消下去，那人用带着怜爱的情绪，轻轻拨开村上湿了之后洇在一起遮挡了视野的刘海。  
丸山仔细地看着他眉眼，又问了：“水温怎样？”

村上安静地看了他好久，眼睛还是湿湿的。  
最后还是回答了：“......有些热。”像是感冒一样，他说话的时候有鼻音。

丸山在他身前，听到他的回答后也不说话，只是兀自凝视他。  
村上不知道他为什么要这样看着自己，不过他紧迫的视线让人有些不舒服，于是还是村上率先移开了目光。

他现在是坐在浴缸边上，背靠着瓷砖墙。起了雾气的瓷砖还是凉的，村上大半个背部瑟瑟缩缩，好一会才适应。丸山又放了些冷水，时不时就停下来，让村上试试水温。直到他说可以了，才扶着人让他慢慢泡进水里。丸山小心地寻找着能让村上独自坐在浴缸，却又不回滑下去的姿势。直到看到他不靠自己的支撑，也一动不动，似乎很安全的时候，丸山才放心地站了起来。

然后开始脱衣服。  
村上涨得满脸通红地看着他也坐了进来。  
丸山在水面漫过自己大半个身子的时候发出了一声舒适的叹息。然后又用打湿了的手，将有些长的前发撩到脑后。  
他额头很饱满，线条很好看。露出来之后整个人少了几分温柔，反而多了几分充满雄性荷尔蒙的侵略感。

似乎注意到了村上打量的目光，丸山的视线转了过来。他连忙装作没察觉似的移开了。

丸山也不深究，兀自从一旁墙壁上的挂钩取下一条毛巾放进水里。他轻轻地握住村上的脚踝，在水中柔柔地开始替人洗起身子来。毛巾是十分绵软的布料，和会把毛巾用到变硬的村上家的不一样。  
丸山低着头，用像是对待易碎品的力度一样擦拭着。只是他的手从小腿越来越往上让村上不得不急躁起来。村上自己也在澡堂和很多男人一起洗过澡，有时候若是和朋友一起的话，还会猜拳为赢的一方搓搓背。

见过裸体，也碰过肌肤。  
可从来没有像是此刻和丸山一样，两个大男人挤在一个浴缸，虽说这个浴缸的尺寸已经比他寻常见的尺寸要大上三分之一。陌生人这么亲昵毫不避讳地触碰自己，村上说不上自己是愤怒多一些还是畏惧多一些。

他不喜欢这样。  
但他又没有立场说不。

所幸，丸山的动作真的仅到洗完大腿，随后又换了另一只脚开始洗起来。  
村上屏住呼吸看着他啊把自己左右两条腿都擦过一遍。他洗得很仔细，在他给自己擦洗着脚趾与脚趾之间的缝隙时，细致的程度甚至让村上本人都难以掩饰地难堪起来。  
就算是他自己，也不曾这么认真仔细地清理过。

丸山忽而坐过来，村上望着他靠近的眼神，不由得呼吸不稳。对方却是挑着眼眉，安安静静地睇了他好一会，才又抓起手中的毛巾。

沁着桃子香气的毛巾慢条斯理地覆盖在锁骨，村上觉得有些发痒。

“信酱的身体......真的很漂亮呢。”丸山发出轻轻的呢喃，不知道是自言自语还是对村上说。燥热如闪电一样蹿上脑子，混杂着水雾在浴室里飘荡开来。

村上没法回答。  
这样的话，他接不了。

特别是当这个男人说出这句话时，语气里有种让人沉沦的挑逗。

他只得无助地，重重地，咽了口唾沫。

丸山一笑的时候，唇下的那颗标志性一样的痣也跟着动了起来。丸山笑时的那种动是鲜活的，像是枯萎的花朵重新盛放，像是干涸的小溪重新潺流。

村上就看着他这么笑着，然后那张笑脸离自己又近了点。  
有只沾满湿气和桃香的手如同黑夜里的春天一样轻盈地抚在他的后颈。明明不该看到的，村上却好像感觉到了，从自己濡湿的发尾渐渐变重的水滴落到丸山掌间。丸山拿着毛巾的那只手温柔地触碰他的脖子，桃子的气味简直像是空气一样让他无处可逃。

他不由自主地吞了口口水。  
上下滚动的喉结越发清晰地感觉到正在给他擦拭的毛巾。

那是何等的轻佻。

痒。  
很痒。

好像那块毛巾不再是毛巾，而是丸山的手一样。

他的大眼睛仿佛不会动一样地看着丸山。  
丸山的笑容在他的注视下像是春天里的雪花一样，慢慢消融了。

接着忽然的，丸山就吻了上来了。

舌头的温度甚至没有比这浴室里的空气要热多少，温温和和的。  
丸山的吻也没有如他的发型一样霸道蛮横。舌头横游在口腔之中，就如鱼儿在水间。

村上只让他得逞了片刻，很快就猛地合紧牙关。  
亏了药效还在，虽村上觉得自己是用尽了全力，实际上也没多少力道。  
不过还是咬着了丸山的舌头。

丸山几不可见地撇了撇嘴。  
村上没敢说，却摆出了一副“你有病”的表情看着他。

丸山一瞬不眨地迎着他的视线，半晌丢下一句“是你自己用那副表情看着我的”。言下之意，说得好像是村上勾引了他似的。  
村上怒极反笑，可嘴角拉了拉笑容却是不能成型。

“我什么表情了！”

丸山继续之前丢下的工作，又替村上洗起澡来。不过捏住后颈的手却是加重了几分手劲。  
他抬起眼神盯着村上，村上原以为会在里面看到挑衅，可那双眼睛沉沉的，也看不出是生气还是平静。  
“......自己摆出一副想接吻的神情......”说罢他又瞟了村上好一会，然后低下了头。  
毛巾从水里出来抹在村上的胸膛，复而又沉入水里，如此反复几回带起了哗哗的水声。

村上是真的气极了，可又不想和他说什么，于是便缄默。

他在脑海里回想刚刚丸山毫无征兆压过来的瞬间，试图从他的瞳孔中找出自己当时到底是什么表情。

什么都想不起来。  
只记得丸山那双仿佛聚拢着沉甸甸的乌云一般的眼。

......不。  
也许，并不是毫无征兆的。

在他直勾勾地注视着丸山的时候，好像确实有那种气氛。有那种情侣之间，暧昧不清，火花四射的空气。  
甚至可以说，是村上自己营造的。

难道说，真是他错了，在勾引丸山？  
他，他为什么要那样看着丸山呢？  
想到这里，村上心下大骇，仿佛自噩梦初醒。

他把这归咎为丸山本人的魅力，虽然他并不想承认这是一种魅力。但是这个男人身上似乎有一种魔性，待在一块久了不知不觉就跟着他的节奏走了。村上自认控制力还算好，不由得疑惑怎么也这么不经诱惑。

实际上，村上冤枉自己了。  
他五官都好看，可要认真深究起来的话，当属一双眼睛最吸引人。他眼睛不似寻常男子一般狭长，反而如女性似的......不，应该说是像人畜无害的幼兽那样，圆圆润润的琉璃珠子一样。

这样的眼睛若是静静地看向你，仿佛怡人春风徐徐拂面而来，饶是一潭经年不动的死水也要掀起波澜。  
那双眼要是和你的目光错开望向别处时，你又会忍不住心生怜爱。就像是一个小孩踏在一条望不见归途的路。  
是那么的伶仃，那么的无辜，那么的无助。  
让人不由自主就想抱抱他，亲近他。

所以尽管他本人没那个人意思，旁人却误以为从他双目中感受到了那潜藏的绵绵情意。

村上思考着以后要怎么避免这种状况，毕竟他一时半会又找不到逃出去的方法，若是时不时被迫和一个陌生男人做些这么亲密的举动，他怕自己会忍不住动手。  
这不好，尤其是在自己无力反抗的情况下，得罪这个男人，只能是百害而无一利。

这厢他还黑着脸想问题，那厢丸山为他洗澡的手是越来越往下了。

他的长指抚了上去。  
其实和自己平日清洗时的动作也并无二样。却让村上觉得滚烫烫的。他咬住一点点下唇，怔怔地看着丸山，一张脸都和这桃子味的洗澡水成了一个颜色。

从柱身到龟头，再回到柱身摸到了囊袋。  
等到村上难耐地想扭扭双腿却发现做不到时，丸山那只修长的手便已经离开了。  
好像他真的只是为了洗澡一样。

现在，丸山像是对待婴儿似的架着他退后直至丸山背靠浴缸，而村上则倚着丸山竖起的双腿。因为药效，村上抵着浴缸的两条腿有些别扭，是正常来讲他不会觉得舒服的姿势。

打湿的毛巾一下一下地擦在后背很舒服，无论是毛巾的软度抑或是水的温度都让人感觉很惬意。在他身后属于丸山的腿肌肉还挺结实的，不是健美先生那种粗壮，靠上去时会抵着坚硬的胫骨。

村上安静地听着后面的水声，还想着丸山会不会给他洗屁股呢。  
——然后他脸就红了。

来到这里之后他脸红的次数几乎要比他工作以来这么几年的总和还要多。

丸山的手潜在水里在他的臀部摸来摸去。可能是泡在水里缘故，丸山的手，或者说是他的屁股，不知道是何者的皮肤，滑不溜秋的。从前村上没有这么想过，这还是第一次这么意识到。

他的臀部不算大。得益于坚持运动，并没有如同其他常待办公室的人一般坐出个圆盘似的屁股。他的是虽紧致结实，却又不失柔软弹性。就像两个半生不熟的水蜜桃，形状和手感都恰到好处。

丸山的手，说是在洗澡，但指尖又时不时滑进他臀部间那条窄缝。若是说在挑逗他，但也确实没有别的更过分的举动。村上回忆了一下自己往常是如何洗澡的，但平时实在是没有在这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事上分出过半点心思，因此也无从区分。

村上咬住牙关，什么都没说。  
丸山虽然看不到他的样子，却窥见了这人湿透的鬓发间红红的耳尖。当下一声轻笑，不过还是放过了他。

后来丸山还给他洗了头，用像是在美发沙龙的那种架势。  
最后丸山给自己裹了一身浴袍，把穿着同样款式的村上抱着从浴室出来。村上见他抱着自己出来的时候，看着似乎一点都不吃力，心里越发阴沉。

丸山把他放在床上，靠着靠枕坐好，又跑到那个白色的大衣柜前。他翘着双臂，一副和刚开始挑入浴剂时一模一样严阵以待的姿势，仿佛在给人生什么重要事做决定一般。

好半天，村上才见他从其中抽出几件衣物出来。是两套款式一样的丝绸睡衣。

当然，为村上穿上睡衣的还是只能靠丸山了。当他弓着身时，村上能闻到他身上和自己几乎混为一体的芳香。要给一个四肢不能自如的人穿衣服，不能算是件轻松活。幸而男士的衣服不复杂，不过在给村上套上内裤和睡裤的时候，还是费了丸山不少功夫。

当那上好的料子贴着自己肌肤的时候，村上有些害怕。

要知道，因为工作原因，他常穿西服，也因此时时有人在见得他私服时惊叹他比想象中要瘦小不少。然而这男人给他准备的衣服，从上衣、裤子，到内裤竟无一不是刚好适合他的尺寸的。而且自从自己来了这，这衣柜还是第一次打开，可想而知这满柜的衣服应该是之前就已经备好了的。

丸山可不知道他心里在想什么。待村上再回过神，丸山已经带着手铐和脚链重新坐在他身边了。本来就没想过他会就这么放着自己，所以在丸山给他戴上的时候，村上什么也没说。之后丸山又哼着歌，去了一趟洗手间。  
回来的时候抱着一些瓶瓶罐罐，在他怀里轻轻地互相碰撞发出哐哐的清脆声。等到了床边，他就松开怀抱把所有东西都洒在床上，然后自己也坐了上来。  
村上在他拧开其中一个瓶子的时候仔细瞄了瞄上面的字。  
——原来都是些护肤品。

村上皱着眉头让丸山给自己抹上那些气味浓郁的东西。后者总是抚了抚他的眉心，让那里平整下来后才动手。

“涂了护肤品才会让皮肤变好的哦。”丸山凑近他面前，用搓热过的掌心给他涂精华的时候，这么对村上说。村上当然没有回答，不过丸山也对他的不以为然不置与否。

“......忘记刮胡子了。”村上还以为所有已经完了之后，丸山盯着他的脸这么说道。听他的语气似乎有那么点儿的嫌弃，可是从表情上却看不出来。

他转头说了句“嘛，明天再弄好了”，便又去捣腾别的事情了。  
做完这些，丸山还给他吹了头发。

药效渐退，他稍微恢复了点力气。丸山露出些微得意的笑容对他说“剂量我都有好好问过做医生的朋友哦”。村上一言不发，安静地听从他的指令坐在了床边。

热风掠过，一只大手还不停地替他反反复复拢起头发，尽量让所有头发都能被照顾到。  
双手放在身体两侧床沿上的村上，在这阵阵暖意中有些昏昏欲睡。别人帮自己吹头发，有点像是回到了很久很久以前，自己还是个爱哭包那时候。每当洗完澡后，母亲也是这么，在自己的身后，为自己吹干头发。  
两人还会聊一会闲话，他会或喜悦或低落地述说着今天在学校里发生的种种事情。

想到了远在关西老家的母亲，村上不由得心生烦躁。  
他平时和家里并不常常联系，想来此刻家人还不知道他被人绑架到某个地方，关了起来吧。

就算再如何，家人始终还是村上心里柔软的一个角落。

吹风机的运作停了下来，丸山低下鼻尖循着芳香凑了过来。  
如今，村上全身都是他喜欢的味道。这让他觉得喜悦。

丸山就这么嗅着他身上的桃子香，双手不知不觉就绕了上来。村上窝在来自身后的怀抱，身体一僵，忽然就挺直了原本放松的腰背，再也一动不动。  
丸山不过就这么静静地抱了他一会，就松开了他。

下陷的床褥缓缓重新回到一个平面，丸山从村上身侧下了床，把吹风机的电线缠绕起来。村上看着他拿起吹风机走进浴室，然后像是突然想起了什么轻轻地啊了一声。

开始时，丸山是想亲自给他刷牙的。不过村上看着拿起牙膏和牙刷望向自己的丸山，坚决地闭紧了嘴巴。

“......我想自己来。”他低声地朝丸山第二次提出自己的愿望。

丸山低垂的眼光映在村上眼里，似盏明明灭灭的烛光，看不清其中的喜怒哀乐。这让他心情忐忑，却也还是不想退让。  
到底还是没有被拒绝。丸山定睛瞅了他一会，还是在洗手台上放下了手中的牙具。

从床边到洗手间，正常来说五、六步的距离，村上硬是费了不少劲才抵达。这不能怪他。药效虽然慢慢消退，可好像也没那么快能恢复。他四肢确实是能动弹，却也宛如灌了铅一般的沉重。

他在刷牙的时候，丸山也在。村上看了看他，见他似乎没有要离开的意思，便不再理会。但丸山也后退了一步，倚在墙边，翘臂看他，好像是打算留点空间给村上的感觉。

视线感灼灼逼人，但他能这样离自己稍微远一点，已经给了村上一点喘息的余地了。  
习惯了一个人生活的他，实在是对丸山亲昵的举动和行为感到十分别扭。即便刨除他是在被监禁的情况而言，就算是和亲朋好友间也太过线了。

村上第一次觉得刷牙是这么一件苦差。手脚不停使唤就算了，拿起牙刷的那只手仿佛帕金森病人一般抖个不停。自身后而来的目光存在感过于强烈，让村上一开始那瞬间的喘息感完完全全尘归尘土归土。倒不如说，正因为看不见，使得村上更加不安了。  
他总觉得自己仿佛一只被肉食动物盯上的小白兔，不知什么时候就会被从后面扑倒，再毫不留情地撕裂粉碎。

所幸，直到他颤颤巍巍地刷完牙，什么都没有发生。  
甚至在村上小心翼翼地拒绝了丸山把他搀扶到床上的时候，对方也没有做出什么伤害他的举动。丸山只是点点头，把洗手台上所有东西都收到储物柜里锁起来，然后就越过村上跨步走了出去。

村上看着他的背影，长长地舒了口气。  
他故意在洗手间里磨磨蹭蹭许久才离开，甚至还试图妄想那个男人会不会没有把储物柜锁好，好让他能打开从中找出点什么有用的东西。  
事实证明，他还是想太多了。

那个带锁头的白豫木柜门在他拼尽全力之下岿然不动，宛如一座跨不过去的大山。

出来的时候丸山已经不在房间了，村上左看看右看看，到底还是在洁白的床边坐了下来。这时候他鼻腔呛水的那种不适感终于完全消失，而且又吃饱饭，洗过澡，这让他有些困了，但是莫名地又不想上床。只好这么坐在床沿，挨着床头歇息。

丸山一进来，就看到了仿佛鲷鱼一般，头颅一点一点的村上。他站在门边看了好半天，才走过来拍了拍村上的肩头，轻轻对他说：

“......到床上睡吧。”

村上的意识有点飘忽，听到他的话下意识乖巧地嗯了一声回话。待到脚上链条响起，他又忽然清醒了几分。

他眨眨带着困意的眼睛，抬高双手望向丸山：“......这个，能解开吗？”

丸山不知怎地，只是不出声地瞧着他。那副模样落到村上眼里，虽略略不安却也并不害怕。

终了，丸山还是摇摇头。  
本来村上就没抱什么希望，不过随口一问。见他拒绝了就不再和他说话，自己爬了上床。

干净的被子还带着刚从洗衣机出来的那种硬挺。不过用上一会就会重新变得柔软亲肤，就像人的另一张皮肤一样。  
手脚的桎梏虽然碍事，不过对于睡相良好的村上来说，也没那么让人生躁。他只要睡着了基本就不怎么改变姿势。

村上把自己埋进了被窝，闭上眼睛。他能感觉到丸山还站在那儿，就在他上床前的那个位置，就这么看着自己。他装作什么也不知道。

终于，不知多久，丸山就离开了。  
头顶上的那几盏灯在村上来到这里之后，终于第一次熄灭了。  
村上听到门扉被关上的声音，一颗疲劳不堪的心安定下来了。

因此，原本迷迷糊糊的他几乎是马上就要睡着了。  
直到他身边的床下陷。

他清晰地听到自己心跳一窒，猛然睁开眼睛，转过身去。

深沉的黑暗中，丸山的双眸乌漆漆如同吸入了夜晚一般。他身上和自己别无二致的香味漫了过来。

村上的心脏在不安地鸣叫，砰砰咚咚。  
他噎了口唾液问道：“你……你要在这睡？”

这是个多么愚蠢的问题啊。  
在逐渐变得清晰的视野里，丸山那张没有表情平静的面孔慢慢出现。  
他忽而一个翻身，整个人撑在村上身上，两眼一瞬不眨地看着他。

村上有些口干舌燥，他怀着不安，怀着恐惧，静静地和丸山对视。手脚蜷缩起来时，总会牵动起铁链，发出金属制品特有的声响。  
二人沉默的时间太长了。

就在村上稍有松懈的那个间隙，黑暗中传来丸山的声音。

“嗯。”

 

——to be continued


End file.
